Travels of a Uchiha
by SakuraBlizzard
Summary: The third story of "Spawn of a Uchiha", Sasuke is on his mission that is supposed to last a year. Hoping things go smooth and quick, quite the opposite happens when Sasuke finds that there are people who are after his unique and special nephew...
1. A letter to home

**Authors note: **Back in business ;) Ive pretty much thought out the whole plot, although there are some questions still in mind. Anyway, I decided to post the chapter. Now, forgive me if im a little slower on updates….i have two stories im working on (this one, and the ItaSaku one…) so be patient. Thanks, review!

_Sakura,_

_ I want you to know that I've made it safely to the village. The journey was long and tiring, I actually came across a little bit of trouble along the way. But its nothing to worry about, it was basically just some curious ninja. Anyway, I took care of them. But because of that whole dilemma, I'm so tired I can barley write. But I promised you that I would write as soon as I got to the village, and well, that's what im doing. Truth is, I miss you guys already. Which isn't a good feeling to have, since I've been here less that forty eight hours…but im actually very pleased with the house I am going to be staying at during this mission. It's a two story condo, with three bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a pretty large living room. Its pretty obvious that the house was made for a family, which is the only fault of the house. It makes me wish you guys were here. But other than that, everything is going good so far. I have to remain in disguise whenever im not in the house though, because if the village ninjas find out im from the leaf village, it wont be good. However, im pretty good at missions like this, so it should fly by and be rather easy…im hoping at least. But also remember, that theres a possiblilty that the mission could last shorter than expected. We can only hope…how are the kids doing? I was really worried about them. I know its going to be hard on them without me there for a while…but make sure to let them know im thinking about them. Especially Akiyo. Tell him to train extra hard for me, and keep me updated on his genin missions. Anyway, I really should go now. I need to unpack my things and put this on the carrier birds before they leave. I will write you soon. I love you, and tell the kids I love them too._

_ Sasuke._


	2. Neighbors

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I had a lot of family things going on, ugh...there actually still going on, but I felt like I really needed to give you guys the next chapter. Always remember that if it takes longer for me to update, its ALWAYS because of a good reason, I don't just choose to not update. But yeah...lol hope you guys like this chapter!**

The sun beamed in my window against my pale face. I laid my arm over my eyes to block the sun away, but it didnt help because soon the sun began to burn the skin on my arm. The sun felt a lot brighter this morning.

I rolled over and the sun was now shining on my pale, exposed back. My black hair spilled over my face and over my eyes. I sighed as I cracked my eyes open, peering through my own black forest of hair. My gaze went to my alarm clock, but got caught on the framed family picture right next to it. Sakura, Akiyo, Akira and Onari. I almost smiled, but thats when I saw the time.

11:00 a.m.

"Oh, Shit!" I cursed, throwing the covers off of me and practically falling out of my own bed. I leaped up and ran into the bathroom, relieving myself as quickly as I could. After that, I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the closest food item I could and shoved it in my mouth without looking to see what it was. I regretted it too. It happened to be a raisin bar, and I hated raisins. Sucking it up and trying to ignore the taste, I chomped on it as I ran back to the bedroom, grabbing the first t-shirt on the ground my hands could grab.

It turned out to be a red uchiha shirt that Hinata had made for me, personally. I pulled it over my head, and rushed to the door to pull on my shoes that were always were they were supposed to be. I was late. I was late on my first mission to meet Harue Kanzuki and Ichiro Monaki.

After both of my shoes were on, I stood up. I began to make the handsign for the transformation justu-since I could not be seen without disguise in the village, they would know who I was, and therefore, would lead to trouble that wouldn't be good-but I was stopped when I heard the sound of a window busting from the bedroom down the hallway.

By reflex, I had already taken my fighting position and had a kunai out. I could feel my adrenaline begin to rush, as I jetted to the side of the wall, just inches away from the doorway of the bedroom.

_They couldn't have discovered me that fast, could they?_ No way. It was too soon. Nobody's even seen me yet, besides the people who sold the house to me. But somebody could be in there...

Counting to three in my head, I jumped in the doorway. "Don't move!" I shouted, my position ready for attack.

But to my surprise, nobody was there. My body automatically relaxed a little, as my gaze went to my broken bedroom window. From there, out of the corner of my eye, I found the reason it had broke.

There was a old, small baseball right in the middle of the floor.

I was highly confused as I put my kunai back in my pouch and walked over to the ball. I picked it up and examined it, almost as if I had never seen one before. "A ball?" I asked myself.

"Ooo! You did it now! Mom's gonna kill us!" a child like voice screamed from outside. I walked over to the window and saw two children in the yard next to mine. They were across the fence, and they were hiding behind a bush. Obviously not too good because I could see them perfectly. There was a blond little boy and a brunette little girl. The boy was the one who had yelled before.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." The girl apologized.

"Mom's gonna kill us!" he yelled again. "Remember last time? We had chores for two months straight!" the girl began to cry as the boy went on and on about how it was her fault.

I stepped away and tucked the baseball in my pocket. I formed the hand sign for the transformation jutsu, and glanced in the mirror behind me to make sure everything looked normal. On this mission, I was known as Hideo Yushi, a sixteen year old boy who moved away from his parents because he wanted to see the world. Hideo had deep sea blue eyes, and sandy blond hair. His hair dropped down in his eyes a little, which made it a little harder to see since I wasn't used to it. Naruto had made this identity up for me when he was assigning the mission, and I didnt feel like arguing with him, so I just took whatever he gave me.

After I made sure everything was set, I made my way outside the house. I looked over and saw the two kids still hiding in the bush and I walked over casually. I decided I might as well return their baseball, since I was late anyway.

"Sh! Hes coming!" The boy whispered loudly. I smiled as I approached the small bush. I retrieved the baseball out of my pocket and held it out.

"Do you guys want your ball back?" I asked, my voice disguised as well. It sounded almost like a husky voice.

The little girl peered out of the bush, her big brown eyes looking into mine worriedly. When I stepped forward, she jerked herself back. "Hes returning our ball!" The girl whispered loudly.

"Really?" The boy asked, peering out just as she had before. Except the boy actually put his whole face out. "Your not mad?"

I laughed. "No. Accidents happen. You guys can come on out of the bushes, I'm not going to tell your mom."

The boys face became instantly happy, and he jumped out of the bushes quickly. "Rubia, hes not going to tell Mom! C'mon out, you scardey-cat!" he said reaching into the bushes and grabbing her wrist. He pulled her out and she fell on the ground in front of me.

I bent down and helped the girl to her knees. "Are you alright?" I asked, her big brown eyes looking into mine once more.

She smiled and blushed. She reminded me of Hinata instantly. "Mhm..." she nodded, standing to her feet quickly. "Thank-you, Mr."

"No problem." I smiled. I handed the ball to the boy and stood back on my feet.

Suddenly, the house door slung open and a teenage girl came flying out. She had light purple hair that had to have at least reached her lower back. She was wearing an apron and she looked angry.

"Rubia! Shoru! I saw you guys knock out that mans window while I was in the kitchen! Oh you are so in for it when I tell mom!" she yelled. Obviously, she was an older sister.

"No, Kiyomi! You have it all wrong!" the boy, Shoru, cried out. "The man said he wasn't mad! Hes not mad! We don't have to tell mom!"

"Yeah! He even gave us our ball back!" Rubia exclaimed.

The girl, Kiyomi I assumed, looked over at me. When she saw me, her face automatically dropped. It was like all the anger on her face was gone and she was speechless. I waved my hand to her.

"Im Hideo Yushi. I just moved in yesterday...and, well, the kids didnt mean to smash the window. Its alright, I can easily replace it." I said giving her a smile. I couldnt help but notice at that time how _nice _I was being to everyone. Usually it took me a while to be nice to new people...

Kiyomi suddenly smiled. "You moved in yesterday, huh? So you're the new neighbor?"

I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

She quickly leaped down all the front porch stairs and ran to me. She shook my hand, her face blushing as she did so. "I'm Kiyomi Natushi! Pleased to meet you! These are my siblings, Rubia and Shoru. Their troublemakers, this is the second time they've knocked out that same window..." she said glaring at the two of them out of the corner of her eye. "I really do apologize for it. Can we at least give you the money to go buy a new window?"

"No, its really fine." I insisted, knowing I had a wallet full of money from all the missions I had accomplished. I looked down at Rubia and Shoru. "Can you guys just face away from my house next time?"

They both nodded. "Yes sir." Rubia said, almost in a whisper.

"Hah," Kiyomi laughed sarcastically. "There isn't going to be a next time! Because you guys are grounded from the baseball equipment for a week!"

"Ah! Kiyomi"- Shoru began to complain.

"No buts! Either your grounded, or im telling mom! You choose!" Kiyomi nagged, her hands on her hips.

Shoru began to pout as he crossed his arms and stuck out his lip. Rubia sighed. "Grounded." she spoke for both of them.

"Very well then. Now go inside." Kiyomi said pointing to the house. Shoru and Rubia groaned, but dragged themselves to the house, slamming the door behind them. Kiyomi sighed and looked back at me. "Im sorry. Their twins, both nine years old. Our mom is working a lot, so I usually act like a mother towards them. Im sorry for your window, it won't happen again."

I smiled. "Its alright." I said once again.

Kiyomi smiled. "So why did you move here?"

"I wanted to see the world." I lied, obvioulsy. "Had to get out of my parents house."

Kiyomi sighed, nodding. "I know how you feel...I cant wait to get out of here...how old are you?"

"Sixteen." I replied.

"Me too!" She replied happily. "We can be friends, if you want. Although I really wish I could stay and chat, but I have food in the oven..."

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed. I had just remembered that I really needed to be going, I was _definitely _late now.

"What is it?" she asked confused.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave too. I remembered that im late for something." I said beginning to turn around.

"Oh, alright. Well, how about we talk more tonight?" She asked. "If you want to come over for dinner, that would be nice."

"Sure, sounds great." I agreed without even thinking about it. I began to walk away quickly.

"See you tonight!" She yelled from behind me. I didnt even shout back at her, I just began to run as fast as I could.


	3. Ramen and Bitterness

I was very much regretting stopping to chat along the way. The whole conversation with Kiyomi and the twins made me terribly late. I kept beating myself up over it. I mean, the first day of my mission and I was already making mistakes…

To begin the mission, I was to go meet the two men I was to spy on. Harue Kanzuki and Ichiro Monaki were bosses at a small ramen shop towards the middle of the small rain village, and I was to apply and get a job there. They were most likely undercover, acting like regular citizens like I was. Naruto at first had questioned what I would do if I wasn't able to get the job, but I told him not to worry about that. I was Sasuke Uchiha, I never had a problem with getting people to do what I wanted.

I couldn't help but smirk to myself as I crossed a corner. Me being a Uchiha and having many, many fan girls over the years, I couldn't help but have an ego.

Ridiculously, I was almost an hour late by the time I got to the ramen shop. Naruto had made it clear that I be AT the shop by 11:30 a.m. But I instantly shrugged it off. Naruto wasn't here, and he wouldn't know about me being late. Besides, if he were to find out, I could beat him up easily. Hokage or no hokage. I smiled as I walked slowly into the shop.

I instantly noticed that the ramen shop was packed, even only being 12:30 in the morning. The shop was packed with families in all directions, it must have been the lunch hour. Walking around busy tables, I made my way to the front.

"Hello, what kind of ramen would you like this evening?" a very young waitress asked from over the counter. She was blond and had bright blue eyes. She was sweating, I could tell she had been working hard.

"I don't want ramen," I answered plainly. "im here for a job application."

The girl looked confused. "I don't think there is a job open right now."

I gave her a crooked smile in return. "Can you check?"

The smile did it. The girl looked at me for a moment and blushed. She nodded and turned to a door that was right behind her and walked inside. I took a moment to catch my breath from running so fast, and it didn't take long. I was a ninja and I was pretty used to being ran to death. But still, as you get older, it gets harder even if I am only twenty five years old.

The girl was back in no time and she had a small paper packet in her hands. She handed it over to me and smiled as she did so. "The boss says to fill this out, and your in."

"Just fill it out? No interview or anything?" I asked confused.

"Nope. All the said to do was fill it out, and I will take it back to them."

"But I could have no experience whatsoever, and their just letting me in?"

"It seems so. Is there a problem?" she asked, her face hopeful for the answer 'no'

_Problem? This whole situation is a problem…_I thought. It was very suspicious that they wouldn't even hold an interview. It made me curious on what was going on in the small room back there.

But, me being undercover, I couldn't make a big deal out of it. So I just shook my head and grabbed a pen from the desk. "No. Thank you very much." I said turning and searching for an open table.

"Wait, whats your name?" the girl asked. "if we're going to be working together, we might as well introduce ourselves."

"My names Hideo." I answered, still looking around.

"I see. My name is Mesma." the girl said eagerly behind me. "very nice to meet you…oh, are you looking for an open table?"

"Yes," I said turning around to face her.

"You can come around here, theres a small desk back here." she said pointing to a desk that was not far away from her and was in a corner.

"Oh, thank you." I thanked, and without thinking, I jumped over the counter very swiftly and landed right on the balls of my feet. Not a paper in the packet damaged in the least.

When I stood straight, I realized what I had just done. I turned around to see Mesma, with a very shocked look on her face. "Wow…" she uttered.

"Um…sorry about that." I apologized. If I was to stay undercover, I had to remember I couldn't make swift moves like I just did. It would give me away for sure.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together and her expression turned lovey dovey. "how did you do that so swiftly?"

"Uhh…" I began, scrambling for a quick lie. "my father was a ninja. I guess I inherited a few things from him."

"Oh really?" she asked, amazed. "why didn't you become a ninja?"

"Oh, because I didn't have time for it. I wanted to travel." I lied again.

Mesma smiled largely. "I see. Well that was amazing! If you ever decide to settle down, you should become a ninja!"

I smiled at her. "I might one day."

"Excuse me? I would like to order some ramen…" a customer said ringing a small bell that sat beside the cash register.

"Oh, okay!" Mesma exclaimed, snapping out of our conversation and rushing to take the customers order. I took this opportunity to go and sit at the desk to fill out the application.

When I was seated, it did not take me long to fill out the packet. They were basic questions: Name, Age, Address. Of course I had to be extra cautious not to put any personal information, so I checked over it about three times. When everything was set, Mesma had just finished giving the customer her ramen.

"I just give this to you?" I asked as soon as she looked my way.

"Yes, sir." she said holding her hand out for the application. "I'll take it in the back room."

"I can take it back there." I said standing up and taking one step towards the door. I wanted so badly to know what was back there.

"No!" Mesma exclaimed, practically lunging herself in front of the door. She stood firmly in front of it, as if there were a dead body or something just behind the door. I raised my eyebrow. _Very suspicious._ "I'm sorry," she apologized quickly collecting her cool. "the bosses are just…uh…very, very stressed right now and they don't want to deal with people they don't know right now…" she said, her bright eyes gazing to a corner to avoid eye contact. It was _obviously _the biggest lie she ever told, but what could I do? I had to go with it, even if I could easily knock her out of the way and proceed in myself.

I fought to give her a fake smile. "Sure, sure. That's understandable."

She smiled. "Okay, I will go ahead and give them your application and I will come by your house later tonight to give you the information on the shop. You'll have your first job tomorrow."

"Okay, sounds good." I replied back. I waited for her to open the door, so I could at least get a peek inside, but she wouldn't move. She just stared at me. That's when I got the hint that she didn't want me _anywhere _near that room.

VERY suspicious.

"I'll drop by later tonight," she repeated, obviously wanting me to leave.

"Do you need my address?"

"It's on the application." she smiled. "Good-bye!"

"See ya." I replied back. Giving up for now, I turned and instead of jumping over the counter this time, I took a small open way. Dodging and weaving busy tables as I did before, I left the small shop.

One thing was for sure, _something _was going on in that room. I was positive that Harue and Ichiro were in there. What they were doing, I had not an idea. Maybe they were plotting or maybe they had someone back there. One thing was for sure though, I had to find out.

Worst thing about being undercover, is that it takes a lot longer to accomplish a mission. If I had wanted to, I could have easily moved Mesma out of the way and barged right in that room. All I would need was my sharingan to accomplish the mission. But if I blew my cover, many innocent people could be in danger during the fight. I was an elite ninja, but I didn't know how strong Harue and Ichiro were. They could be just as elite as I am. I couldn't underestimate them.

Besides, I had to remind myself to be patient. If I was to work for these two, then I would meet them eventually. Hopefully sooner than later.

It didn't take me long to get back to the house. I had thought my small mission at the ramen shop would have taken longer, so I didn't know what I'd do for the rest of the day. I guessed I would just relax and take it easy, tomorrow was a possibility that I would be meeting the two men.

And when I met them, I could never be too cautious.

When I was inside the house, I undid the transformation jutsu. It didn't use up that much chakra, but I always needed to have some chakra conserved. Only be Hideo when I absolutely had to. Besides, I would much rather be myself anyway. I was sixteen already once and did not want to be sixteen again. But then again, when I was sixteen I already had the experience of delivering a baby in a small building in the middle of nowhere. Yes, I loved Akiyo with everything in me, but still. That's something an ordinary sixteen year old doesn't go through, especially when the baby's not even your own.

I sat down in a chair and sighed. That had brought back so many memories…

_"Alright, now when I say 'push', push as hard as you can." I said as calmly as possible._

_"Push?" Sakura repeated. "Sasuke are you sure it is actually time?"_

_"Yes I am positive. I already see a tiny part of the baby's head." I examined. Tears began to flow down Sakura's face. The baby was coming. She was actually coming. After all these months, she was coming._

_"She's coming..." Sakura repeated._

_"Do exactly what I say, if we don't, there is a good chance she could get hurt. So follow my directions." I ordered, ignoring her words._

_"Sasuke...how do you know"-_

_"I'll do my best, Sakura." I answered looking at Sakura. By the way she was looking at me, I could tell she could see fright in my eyes. It was true. In my life, not many things had scared me. But the thought of delivering a baby, scared the hell out of me. I tried to calm my expression so I wouldn't worry her. "Push." I ordered._

_Sakura pushed as hard as she could, but then stopped to gasp for air. "Sasuke...i...cant...breathe!" She muttered._

_"Push, Sakura!" I screamed, my hands touching the opening of where the baby was to come out. Of course Sakura probably wasn't thinking about it, but this was an awkward situation for me. I had never seen this part of Sakura, obviously, or any other girl by that matter._

_"I can't!" She screamed back._

_"Yes you can!" I continued to yell. "Push!"_

My memory was interrupted by a presence behind me. I quickly jumped to my feet and had a kunai out in front of my chest. The person behind me was an ANBU black op, and he wore a leave headband. His kunai was jabbed in the chair I had just been sitting in, fuzz from inside the chair began to fall out of the hole.

"Very nice, Uchiha. Your sensory and reflex are still has good as ever." the black op responded. "put your kunai away, son."

"Why are you here?" I asked, following orders and putting my knife away.

"I was sent to make sure you weren't goofing off and that you got to the village safely." he replied.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I don't goof off." I snapped. "and yes. I wrote Sakura and the kids. Did she not get it yet?"

"I don't keep up with your family," the ANBU replied. "I'm just doing my job by coming here."

"Well, you've accomplished your job. Now get lost." I said turning my back to him.

"Your still more naïve than ever. Even when you were just a child."

"That's right," I agreed. "now let me do my mission. Go report back to Naruto and tell him I don't need you guys checking up on me."

"Anything to prevent me from coming here again. I still cant stand you." the ninja replied.

"That makes two of us." I smirked.

"Its that demon child's fault that my partner is dead." he continued. "it wasn't his time."

"Akiyo had nothing to do with Kotetsu's stupidity. Sakura was still pregnant with him for one thing. Still bitter after all these years…let it go." I said turning to face him.

That when he took off his mask. Izumo stood in front of me, his eyes angry. "I can never forget that Kotetsu was killed trying to protect the village from that child. He was…he was like my brother."

"Being bitter isn't going to bring Kotetsu back. Hes the one who did wrong. Its not Akiyo or Sakura's fault." I snapped. "Now leave. I don't want to fight with you."

"Just be sure you don't find something you like in this village and betray us again." Izumo said as he put his mask back on. "Because if you do, I'll make it a mission to kill you myself."

"Ill keep that in mind." I said turning from him. With one handsign, he was gone.

**Authors note: So, this isn't my best chapter. But it pretty much said everything that needed to be said, so I posted it. Oh yeah, and if you'll remember, Kyomi killed Kotetsu in "spawn of a uchiha" if you cant remember it, go back and read Chapters 13-16. Reivew, no flames ****J**


	4. Suspicions

Mesma came by later that night, just as she said she would. She gave me a run down of the job and told me that they had hired me. Which, of course, didn't surprise me. Sasuke or Hideo, I knew how to get what I wanted. Hm. It seems I have an ego don't I?

Anyway, the run down of the job was too easy for words. But then again, how hard could working at a ramen shop really be? Put some noodles in a bowl. Thats pretty much all I had to do. Of course, Mesma tried to make it a bigger deal than it actually was by saying I had to season it correctly and all the junk. I wont lie, I kind of faded out when she was explaining that part. Put some noodles in a bowl. That was my job and I wasn't going to complicate it anymore than that. Not that _that _was even complicated.

"Are you ready for your first day of work tomorrow?" Mesma asked, sitting in the chair next to mine. She sat with her right leg crossed over her left and her hands neatly in her lap. Such a lady position.

"I can't wait." I said trying to make my tone seem more excited. Finally, the Sasuke Uchiha personality was leaking out some. The _I don't care _attitude. I smirked. Ever since I've been with Sakura, that attitude seemed to have vanished. I fairly missed it. Especially when I was talking to people I really didn't want to talk to at the moment. Sakura's done the impossible. Shes corrupted me.

"Good. The pay is maximum right now, since there's not a lot of people working at the moment." she said. "The pay isnt all that much though...but it'll get you by. Unless you have kids, but your sixteen so that's something you don't have to worry about." she smiled.

I gave her a nod in return. She had no idea. I had already delivered a child when I was sixteen. I was only twenty five years old and had three kids already.

"Well, we open at ten tomorrow morning...so, be there bright and early!" she continued.

"I'll set my alarm." I pointed out.

"Alright, well I really should be on my way"- Mesma began to get up, but she was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. We both looked at the door. She turned to me. "It seems someone's at your door."

I stood up from my chair and made my way to the door. I opened it and Kiyomi was standing there, a smile spread across her face.

"Hello, Hideo!" she exclaimed. Her eyes lit up. "We have dinner finished now. Would you like to come over? Remember? You said you would like to come over for dinner earlier this morning."

"Oh, thats right." I nodded. I had totally forgot that I rushed to agree with dinner this morning. I almost wanted to roll my eyes, but I decided to be polite. I was on an undercover mission, I didnt need to be making friends. But I suppose one dinner wouldn't hurt anything...

"Hideo, im just going to leave now"- Mesma began but as soon as she saw Kiyomi standing at the door, she stopped. I noticed her body become tense. I looked at Kiyomi, her body as well, and her eyes looked like daggers as she stared at Mesma. "Oh, Kiyomi." Mesma said in a not so friendly tone.

"Mesma," Kiyomi raised a brow. I noticed her first clench. "Over here trying to corrupt the new kid, huh? I should have known you would try to get to him first."

"Corrupt?" Mesma said in humor. "I have done no such thing. Hes working at the ramen shop now..._our _ramen shop."

"Its not our ramen shop anymore, I quit a week ago, you know that." Kiyomi said, placing her hands on her hips.

"You don't quit till the boss says so. He wants to talk to you by the way."

"Tell him he can get over it, im done serving up ramen like a slave." Kiyomi said with a little attitude motion.

"Erm.." I cleared my throat. "Is there something wrong?" I asked, acting innocent. _Clearly _the two were on bad terms. And I guessed that this _boss _was the guy behind doors. Harue and Ichiro, most likely.

"Not at all." Mesma said looking at me happily. "I was just leaving. Have a nice night." she said walking past me and around Kiyomi as if nothing had happened. Kiyomi did not watch Mesma walk away, she simply kept her eyes toward the ground. There was a long silence.

"Um"-

"Anyways, sorry about that. I didnt know you were _getting to know _Mesma..." Kiyomi trailed off.

"No no no no," I shook my head. "I was _not _getting to know Mesma. She simply came over to tell me the details for the ramen shop. I start tomorrow."

"Why the ramen shop?" Kiyomi asked. "Why not another job?"

"Well, I used to work at a ramen shop before I started traveling. It seemed fit." I lied.

"Hm." Kiyomi said as if she were thinking something to herself. "Well watch your back."

"Why?" I asked, wanting to get more out of her.

"Don't tick the boss off. Thats all I'm saying. And stay away from Mesma...shes a whore." Kiyomi had a disgusted look on her face.

The second bit of that statement, didnt apply to me at all. However "don't tick the boss off" interested me. I nodded. "I see."

"Anyways, I prepared us a large meal!" her mood suddenly changed. "We should head over there before it gets cold...and before the little brats get into it." she said, referring to Rubia and Shoru im sure.

Without warning, she grabbed hold of my arm. She began to pull me out of the house. When we were on the sidewalk, she wrapped her arms around my left arm and looked at me.

"Well its good that you weren't trying to, oh I don't know, get into a relationship with Mesma," she pointed out. "That means _we can get to know each other!_" She smiled happily and her eyes glowed.

"Wow, Kiyomi, I don't know"-

"Thats only because you don't know me yet! I promise that I'm fun to be around and I would be very loyal...but oh, I guess this is rude of me. We should definitely exceed farther in our friendship first! I mean, you must be more than a pretty face!" she exclaimed.

"Uhh..." I didn't really know what to say. All I know, is that if Sakura were here, she would get a kick out of this. She would probably laugh her head off. Now, if this was to happen if we were younger, Sakura would be ready to beat the snot out of Kiyomi. But now that we're married and have children, Sakura sees other women as no contest. Especially little sixteen year old girls.

"I'm sorry, Hideo, am I going to fast?"

"A little, yeah." I said trying to be the nicest I could. Wow. Seemed as if the _I don't care _attitude didn't last for too long.

"I'm sorry. We've only known each other for a day, I'm getting too carried away. Sorry!" she apologized, letting my arm go. "Do you still want to come over?"

"Well, I said I would, so yes." I said trying to be polite now.

"A man of his word..." she said, her eyes lighting up again. "Its been a while since I've met one of those!" I forced a smile and tried to act cool. Soon, Kiyomi began to lead me back towards her house, except she only gently pulled the sleeve of my shirt. When we reached the step before her door, she looked at me nicely. "I really appreciate you coming over here. Its been a while since we've had a guest."

"I see. Hey, Kiyomi," I said before she opened the door. "I would like to ask something before we go inside."

"Yes?"

"What did you mean when you told Mesma "im done serving up ramen like a slave"?"

Kiyomi grew quiet then. She didnt answer right away and her eyes wandered to the ground again. "I mean't that I just have some bad memories there."

"Like what, can I ask?"

"Personal," Kiyomi shook her head. "But don't worry. If you watch what you do, you should be okay."

"I'm curious," I pushed again. It was clear that Kiyomi knew things and I would try to get it out of her. "What do you mean, watch what you do?"

"Are you going to study every statement I say?" Kiyomi asked raising a brow. At first I thought she was getting an attitude, but then she smiled. "Because I like that about you." she was flirtatious. I rolled my eyes.

"Kiyomi, be serious with me." I said sternly. "Is there something going on in that shop?"

Kiyomi didn't answer again for a moment. But she finally shook her head. "No. Its fine, just a regular shop. Don't worry, I was just overreacting. Me and Mesma had a fight there, we used to be best friends. Bad memories, like I said." she finished.

"You said your bad memories were personal." I raised a brow myself.

"That fight was personal." she placed her hands on her hips. "Im not going to tell you what we were fighting about."

_Ugh..._I thought in my mind. But I forced a smile, once again. "Alright."

She smiled back. "Maybe if we become better friends."

"Right." I sighed. I knew the game she was trying to pull now. She wanted to get closer to Hideo romantically. This was going to be a pain. So it turns out, I have to get closer to her to get the answers from her that I need. Great. I always _hated _these types of missions. I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to kiss this sixteen year old girl for the sake of the mission...and if I had to, I would make sure to kill Naruto when I got back home. Its his fault I'm on this stupid mission anyways.

Still, I had to get these suspicions out of the way. It was obvious Kiyomi was hiding something.

She smiled at me. "Dinner?" she asked. "Or would you like to ask another question?"

"Dinner." I breathed out.

**So, not the best chapter I guess, but I hate writing filler chapters that lead up to the action. Anyways, I hope it at least got you somewhat excited for whats going to happen. Sorry for late chapter, I have a busy life, what can I say? ;) review, no flames.**


	5. A deals a deal

Dinner was interesting. It mainly consisted of Kiyomi yelling at Shoru for playing with his mashed potatoes and Rubia crying because she had a migraine and Kiyomi's shouting was only making it worse. However that wasn't even the worst part. Kiyomi's shouting got on Shoru's nerves so bad, he stood up in his chair and threw the whole bowl of mashed potatoes across the room. And, naturally, as the bowl was flying in the air, some of it flew out and landed right in my hair. Or, I guess I should say _Hideo's_ hair, but its still the same difference to me. It took everything in me not to pick the kid up and throw him across the room. Luckily, I managed. However it only made Rubia cry more because she claimed: _"Hideo's mad and hes gonna sue us now!"_

I was so glad Sakura and I had agreed to have no more children.

"I'm still so, so sorry, Hideo…dinner was a disaster…" Kiyomi repeated for the hundredth time as she walked me back to my condo. "I promise you, Shoru is grounded for a very very long time…"

We reached my doorstep and I turned to face her. "Really, Kiyomi, it's fine. He was having a tempter tantrum. I've dealt with kids before." I replied, not so politely this time. Heaven knows Akira has had her share of tantrums…however she never picked up a bowl of mashed potatoes and threw them against the wall…

"But aren't nine year olds supposed to have grown out of the temper tantrum stuff?" Kiyomi asked with an exhausted sigh.

"You'd be surprised." I answered.

"Well…I still feel horrible."

"Don't. Dinner was fine." I lied.

Kiyomi returned with a smile. "Thank you, Hideo…oh, you still have potatoes in your hair." she grinned as she leaned up on her tippy-toes. She knocked some chunks of potato onto the concrete ground. I sighed.

"I'll just wash the rest out." I said stepping away.

"Right." Kiyomi blushed. "We should do this again sometime…maybe when the twins are over at a friends or something." she suggested.

"Sure." I agreed, but not really agreeing. I may have to get closer to Kiyomi to figure out what all is going on in that shop, but I refused to go in that house again…

I gave her a quick smile and turned, placing my hand on the doorknob. I was surprised when Kiyomi placed her hand on top of mine. I turned my head slowly to look at her, she was looking at me with hopeful eyes.

_Ugh. She wants a kiss._ I thought bitterly in my mind. I removed my hand from the door knob and reached into my pocket as if I was trying to find something. Of course I wasn't, I just really really didn't want to kiss this kid…

"Hideo," Kiyomi began. "you are single, right?"

_Actually, I'm married._ I wanted soo badly to say to her. But for the mission and the mission only, I looked at her and nodded. "Why?" "Well…you don't seem very interested in me." She confessed. "I really do wish we could become closer."

"Kiyomi, I appreciate your concern to be…erm…_friends._ But we just met today…and I havent ever been the type to get girlfriends." I said making an excuse. In a way, it wasn't a lie. My first girlfriend was Sakura, because before her, I was so driven by revenge that I didn't ever want a girlfriend. They were too much trouble. But ever since Itachi had died, I had changed dramatically. Well, for Sakura anyway. I still had that attitude for the village's people at times.

Kiyomi's eyes drooped. "Your gay?"

"What? No! I am _not _gay!" I shouted, insulted. I was the _last _thing from gay!

"Well, I was just wondering…"

"Look, just because I act like I don't have interest in you, doesn't mean im…gay." I said crossing my arms.

"So, you have a problem with gay people?" Kiyomi raised an eyebrow. "my cousin is gay for your information."

I sighed and slapped my hand against my forehead. "I did not say I had a problem with gay people, I simply said I am not gay."

"Well then"-

"Kiyomi." I said grabbing her shoulders. "I don't have a problem with gay people, whatsoever. Drop it."

"Okay, okay…" Kiyomi said looking to the side. Then a sly grin creeped on her face. "I like the way your holding me." she commented quietly.

"What? Im not holding you." I said letting her shoulders go.

"Mhm." Kiyomi said raising her eyebrows at me. "I know what you were doing."

I sighed. There was no use. "Goodnight, Kiyomi." I said turning the doorknob and stepping a foot inside. That's when she grabbed hold of my right arm, and pulled me back out the door.

"Can I have a kiss goodnight?" Kiyomi said smiling. What the heck was with this girl? I had never seen such a stubborn girl in my whole life! Sakura and Ino weren't even this bad back when we were kids!

"Kiyomi, I told you, we just met today!" I said pulling my arm from her. My anger was beginning to leak out. Could I handle this teenage girl? I turned around and began to walk back in the house, when all of a sudden she yelled out.

"You wanted to know more about the ramen shop, right?" Kiyomi said. This made me stop straight in my tracks.

"What?" I asked turning to look at her.

She smiled. "A kiss for an any answer you want." she said seductively. This girl knew she had me right where she wanted me. I raised an eyebrow to her.

"Any answer at all, for one kiss?"

"That's right."

Naruto was definitely going to die when I got back to the village. I bit my lip to try and act like I was nervous, when I really wasn't. One simple peck for any answer I want? I had to go with it.

"I've never kissed a girl before." I lied as I looked towards the ground.

"Its nothing major." Kiyomi winked. "Well, are you going to take this offer?"

I acted like I was thinking about it for a moment. Then after a few seconds I sighed and said "Fine."

Kiyomi walked up to me and threw her hands around my neck. She closed her eyes and leaned in to me. I rolled my eyes as I met her halfway. _Shes kissing Hideo, not Sasuke…_I thought over and over in my mind. But that still didn't make the situation any better for me.

She pressed her lips on mine and I began to lean away, but she forced my head back. She was wanting more. I shook my head and turned to the side. "You said a kiss." I said harshly.

"Yes, and we're not done." Kiyomi said flirtatious.

"Yes, we are." I said using my real strength this time to pull away from her. She looked at me with a pout.

"That was barley anything!"

"That wasn't the deal." I said wiping my lips. "Now you owe me. A deal is a deal."

"But"-

"Kiyomi, you didn't lie to me did you?" I asked harshly. If I had been Sasuke, I would have used my sharingan to scare her. But me as Hideo, all I could do was strain my voice and cross my arms.

"No." she said crossing her arms. "don't look at me that way."

"You owe me." I repeated. Kiyomi sighed.

"Fine." she said "what do you want to know?"

"We might want to sit down for this one." I smiled evilly at her, just for effect. Kiyomi looked at me angrily.

"What? Ya planning on asking me twenty questions?" she asked taking a seat on the porch stair.

"No, just a few." I said sitting down next to her.

"Why do you want to know about the shop so badly? Its none of your business." she snapped. She was only mad because I didn't give her more of what she wanted.

"If im working there, its all of my business."

"Not really. Theres nothing going on anyway."

"I know your lying."

"I am not lying." she said crossing her arms. "Make this quick. I regret making that deal now."

"But we havent even started." I said with a smile. She turned her head from me.

"What do you want to know, Hideo." she demanded. It wasn't a question.

"Who runs the shop?" I began with the easiest question that wouldn't give away my position.

"I don't know." she answered shortly.

"Kiyomi, you said you'd give me any answer I wanted."

"I cant give you an answer if I don't know." she looked at me with attitude written all over her face. One of my pet peeves? Disrespectful teenagers. I was never going to get anything out of her if all her answers were 'I don't know.'

What other choice did I have? I had to give her what she wanted…

"Kiyomi."

"What?" she asked, confused at my tone. I leaned in and kissed her lips again, but this time, stayed longer. She immediately tensed up, but wanted more. She placed a hand on my cheek and tried to go farther. I, simply refused to make out with her. I leaned away. She looked at me with a smile, as if she were a tad more satisfied now.

"I gave you more, now stop being short with me." I said. "tell me. Who runs the shop?"

"I don't know…"she said grinning.

"Kiyomi." I growled.

She sighed. "Fine. Their names are Harue Kanzuki and Ichiro Monaki."

_Exactly what I thought._ "Who are they?" I asked.

"What do you mean, who are they? Their just simple ramen shop owners. that's all." Kiyomi answered. "and Mesma is their employee."

It didn't matter how many times I kissed this kid, she was still going to lie to me, deal or no deal. "Why did you and Mesma get into that fight?" I asked.

Kiyomi sighed. "I told you that was personal."

"And you told me that you would answer any question I had." I raised a brow. "Life's not fair. Now tell me."

"It was about a boyfriend." Kiyomi lied. It was so obvious she was lying. "That's all you need to know."

"Well tell me why I need to be careful." I asked.

"Your still concerned about that?" Kiyomi asked, annoyed. "I told you, its nothing to worry about."

"It has me curious." I confessed. "and please don't lie to me." I said in a sincere tone.

Kiyomi sighed again. She didn't answer for a moment, and she looked away from me. "Hideo…Harue and Ichiro are not just some ramen shop owners."

"You lied to me." I pointed out. "but that doesn't matter. Who are they?"

"Their…up to things. Just please watch your back." Kiyomi warned. "its why I quit the ramen shop a week ago. Because they were getting me involved."

"Involved in what?" I asked. I felt so close to having her finally confess what they were up to. All she needed was a little bit more of a push…

Then she surprised me.

"Hideo, please don't work there…anywhere but there." she begged. She looked at me with a tear in her eye. "theres plenty of shops that will hire your age…don't get involved in their doing."

"I don't understand." I admitted. Which was true, she was highly confusing me. "what are they involved in?"

"I can't tell you." she muttered. "if they ever found out someone knew besides me and Mesma, they would kill me."

Things were getting interesting now. "Kill you?"

"Yes…I'm already a target. Please don't get involved in that." she said placing her hands on mine in my lap.

"They wont find out." I said placing my hand on hers. I did this on purpose, I had to get this information out of her. I was getting close to figuring out what they were up to. "please tell me."

Kiyomi sat there for a moment, as if she were actually considering telling me. Then she shook her head. "I'm sorry. Hideo, im warning you, don't go there." she said as she let go of my hands. She stood up slowly. I stood up after her. I was losing her.

"Kiyomi, please." I said taking her wrist. "I need to know."

She shook her head again. "I have to go…trust me." she said placing a hand on my cheek. "don't go there." she whispered. Then she leaned in, pecked one more kiss on my lips, and turned away.

I did nothing as I watched her run away from my house.

* * *

**So, the suspense is finally beginning (: muahaha. Sorry for late chapters, AGAIN. Forgive me and reveiew? And this chapter wasn't as good, I can even admit that. But I really don't have the time to write longer chapters. And I definitely wont have the time when school starts here in a couple weeks…so, im trying to give you guys what I can. Please be patient, the story is progressing though and you will have your drama soon (: review please, no flames. Flames make me cry. ):**


	6. It begins

**Woah havent updated in a long minute have I? Sorry! Ive really been trying to finish the other story up because its so hard to do two at one time! But im going to try and update more frequently. Sorry again!**

I went home after Kiyomi's episode and returned with even more questions. For three hours, I had tried to find answers by digging deeper into every single word she said. It was almost second nature to me now to know how to analyze every word and find possible hidden meanings behind them. Over the years of my returning to the leaf village, I had been on countless missions. However, since things were pretty calm with the villages, mainly because of Orochimaru being destroyed, the missions were not near as "exciting" as they once were. Exciting, meaning that the missions were so boring that it didn't even get your adrenaline running.

But now, my adrenaline was on fire.

I had to know more. It had been a while since I've had a mission like this. In a way, I was glad our missions were calm again because I had a family to consider, but I still missed the excitement of reaching the goal. It was like the old days.

Still, questions were filling my mind. Obviously something was scaring Kiyomi, but what? Something enough for her to not want me to get myself involved. But as I thought about the things she said, it caused even more questions to reveal.

"_I'm already a target."_ she said. What did that mean? Were they going to hurt her? She made it sound like they were after her. For the meantime, I decided I would stay away from Kiyomi as much as possible, but also keep an eye on her. She knew things and I feared they may want to hurt her. I wouldn't let them hurt a kid, so I'd watch her. But I wasn't going to have the kind of relationship she wanted either…

With questions still unanswered, I told myself that this was still the beginning. I had time. But I needed to find out what they were up to, ASAP. Maybe I would find some answers my first day on the job. Maybe I could get Mesma to open up as well.

However, what I really wanted was to go behind that door. But that would come in time. For now, I'd just play the waiting game. How boring.

Sighing, I took a seat in the recliner that was just across from the kitchen and slouched a bit. Like I said before, holding the transformation jutsu was tiring. I grabbed the cup of tea beside me that I had brewed up earlier and began sipping on it. I closed my eyes and slowly began to drift off in a light sleep…

"AHHHHH!" A scream came from outside the house. By reaction, I jumped up, causing the tea to spill all over the floor. But that didn't matter to me at the moment. About three seconds later, another scream emerged. With a hand sign, I transformed into Hideo and I was out the door in three seconds, a kunai firmly in my hand.

When I stepped outside, I didn't see anyone. I looked around quickly, but the street was dead. I clutched my kunai tighter and looked around diligently. I so badly wanted to use my sharingan but I couldn't take the chance.

"AHHH! Help me!" the voice screamed again. I was able to tell where it was coming from. I looked beside me to Kiyomi's house. Theres were it was coming from. I sprinted to her doorstep quickly.

"Kiyomi? Kiyomi?" I shouted from the front door. There was no response. I began banging on the door. "Kiyomi!" I yelled. Still no response. Instead, I just heard a big banging sound inside, like a piano had fallen over or something massive in size. Not waiting any longer, I put my hand on the door to open it.

Locked. I backed up and put my shoulder forward. I flexed my muscle hard and strong as I ran into it, breaking it down with ease.

When I got in, I gasped at the sight of the house I had been at just hours earlier. Everything was messed up. It looked like a tornado had come in and threw everything around. Pillows from the couch had been torn apart; feathers everywhere floating in the air and scattered on the floor. Kitchen utensils were everywhere, frying pans were thrown around in every direction. I looked down to the ground to see muddy footprints on the floor.

I followed them around the house, they made a big circle around the couch and inside the kitchen. They also led up stairs.

"SHORU!" The scream came again but from upstairs. Without hesitating, I held onto my kunai as I sped up the stairs. At the top, I looked around to see three rooms. "Shoru, please!" the scream yelled again. It came from the room farthest to the right. I ran over quickly and stopped. With full force and chakra behind it, I leaned back and kicked the door clean off the hinges.

I gasped.

Rubia was being held tightly by a man, a rain ninja to be more specific, he was three times her size. He had a mask over his face but it showed his eyes and his headband. His eyes glared into mine. Rubia had tears streaking down her face. She screamed.

"Hideo! Help me, please!" she screamed, her face terrified. As I got ready to move, I sensed a presence behind me. Before I had time to react, they managed to kick me in the back. I went flying in the air to hit the wall across from them. When I hit the floor, I opened my eyes to see the man who had kicked me. He was pretty much exactly like the one who was holding Rubia, except taller. He was also holding Shoru over his shoulder. Shoru was knocked out cold.

"Who are you?" I yelled scrambling to my knees. "let them go!"

"This doesn't concern you, kid! Get lost!" the shorter one yelled while holding onto Rubia tighter.

"Let Shoru go! Give me back my sister!" Rubia screamed.

"Kiyomi? Where is she?" I yelled getting to my feet. "what did you do with her?"

"She must be the kids girlfriend." the taller one laughed. "how disgusting."

I growled. "Let them go!" I jumped up and threw the kunai at the taller one. He jumped out of the way and aimed his fist at me. I dodged it, and punched him in the face. I landed on the ground and turned around to look at the other one, but as I turned around he grabbed my shirt and picked me up, throwing me out the bedroom window with one swift move. I fell against the house roof and looked up.

"Hideo!' Rubia screamed but she was silenced as the one who held her punched her in the stomach, knocking her unconscious. He threw her over his shoulder and disappeared from the window.

"Darnit!" I yelled as I jumped up to my feet and jumped at the very top of the house. I saw the two men jumping up on the buildings. Without hesitating, I followed them. I was right on their toes as the taller one looked behind to see me. He threw a kunai at me, I dodged with ease. I needed to do something and fast.

I sped up with chakra in the bottoms of my feet and formed the hand sign. Chidori began to form in the palm of my hand. I was now beside the taller one. Seeing Shoru, I was careful to aim my chidori where it wouldn't harm him.

"Chidori!" I screamed as I thrust my chidori in the middle of his stomach. The man screamed loudly as the chidori shocked his entire body. He began to fly because of the impact, but before he was too far, he was able to cut me with a needle he had in the glove on his arm. I gasped at the small pain in my forearm but watched as the man then flew down to the ground. As he was falling, Shoru fell off his shoulder. Before Shoru could fall against the hard ground, I rushed and grabbed him. I picked him up in my arms and landed on the top of another building. He was still out cold as I watched the ninja fall deep into the ground. I looked up to try and go for Rubia, but she and the ninja were out of sight. Even so, I looked around quickly for a place I could lay Shoru temporarily.

Running out of time, I laid him high upon a rooftop. From the looks of him, it didn't seem like he would be waking anytime soon and I was wasting time I could be using to go after Rubia. I also couldn't take the chance of taking a small child into the line of combat if the rain ninja tried to attack.

Making sure Shoru was okay, I quickly jumped and began sprinting in the direction that the two had gone in. I aimed chakra to the bottom of my feet to help me go faster, but it seemed pointless. I ran without a breath for at least ten minutes, I even ended up outside of the rain village for a few minutes. But no matter how far I ran, I never saw them. Not even a trail to follow.

Rubia was gone. And I had no idea where to look first.

I stopped on a tree branch finally and transformed back into my regular self. Being outside of the rain village, I would be safe for the time being. I closed my eyes and summoned my sharing an, to see if I could find any trace of chakra.

Of course, nothing.

I growled as I slouched down against the large tree trunk. I let my legs dangle on each side and I began panting for breath. It had been a long time since I ran that fast without stopping.

I was angry. I let him get away. And with a child! I growled again as I slammed my fist on the tree trunk I was sitting on. "Darnit!" I yelled while clenching my teeth. This was bad. What would they do with her? She was Kiyomi's sister. From what Rubia yelled before, it sounded like they had taken Kiyomi too. So where was she? Were Kiyomi and Rubia in the same place? It didn't make any sense. Why would they want Rubia and Shoru?

Unless they wanted them for hostages.

But if they had taken Kiyomi too, why would they need them? Now there were more questions to answer and I had no idea how to get them. Right when I was trying to find answers to the first freaking twenty questions!

I had finally caught my breath when I stood up. It occurred to me then, that Shoru would probably be the only way I could get those answers. The bad thing is, I didn't know when he would wake up. And time was important here. _"They would kill me."_ Kiyomi said before. This worried me.

I had to get answers from Shoru and fast. He was my only way to them. But I knew children. How much would I be able to get out of him? I stood up and began sprinting back to the village.

The mission had begun.


	7. Friendly rivalry?

I grabbed a blanket off of the bed in my bedroom and covered the small shivering boy with it. He sat in the recliner in front of the fireplace, his expression was twisted in the form of a worried one as he shook. I tried countless times to wake him, but he never woke up. I sighed as I placed a warm cloth on his forehead.

Shoru looked like he was having a bad dream rather than him being knocked out completely. It looked like they knocked him out with genjutsu instead of doing it the old fashioned way like they did with Rubia. He tossed and turned as he shook, but never woke up.

But if this was a genjutsu, I had already tried to release it three times now. Whatever they did, It isn't normal genjutsu. It went a lot deeper than that.

I sighed as I stood up and looked at the time. _5:56 a.m_. _Great._ I thought. It would be time for me to go to the shop for my first day of work soon. I really did not want to leave Shoru here alone, but if I kept him in my room, I'm sure he'd be alright. I just hoped he wouldn't wake up before I got back. Besides, I'd take a few breaks to come and check up on him.

I went in the bathroom to take a look at myself. I was a little tired from not having slept any last night, but it was no big deal. I've been on countless missions where I haven't slept for days and if that weren't enough, I also had three kids who were once babies that woke you up in the middle of the night…that should be training enough.

While in the bathroom though, I examined the wound on my forearm from the enemy ninja last night. It was all bandaged up, blood staining the bandages. Although it wasn't a serious wound, it was deep. I had spent a good amount of time trying to stop the bleeding last night, and not only that, but the needle that got me was filled with poison. Luckily not much and it wasn't a serious type of poison, so I was able to cut open the wound and get it out with ease. It stung a little, but nothing I couldn't handle. I changed the bandages to clean ones and undressed to get in the shower.

As I took a hot shower and ate a hot breakfast, the time to go to the ramen shop had arrived quicker than I thought. I laid Shoru in my room with a fresh warm cloth, formed into Hideo, and I was out the door in no time. I turned and locked the door behind me, only to be disrupted by a voice from behind.

"Sir?" a fragile voice came from behind me. I turned to see a little elderly lady outside the gate of my condo. She was very small and white haired, she held a cat in her arms as she looked at me with squinted eyes. "Young man?

I turned full attention to her. "Do you need something?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you know anything about what happened last night." she replied as she stroked her cats head. The cat purred at the gesture.

"Excuse me?" I asked acting as if I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Some young man took on a couple of ninja that were in our village last night," she explained. "do you know anything else about that?"

"No." I answered back simply. "who was it?"

"No one saw the young mans face," she said in a worried tone. "I wonder if he's after the village…" her facial expression was formed into a frightened face.

"I can assure you that if he was fighting enemy ninja in the village, he was trying to protect it rather than take it over." I said obviously referring to myself.

"I don't know," she said back as she stroked her cat again. "the police corps found a ninja in the ground this morning. His insides were all torn up!" she exclaimed. "that young man must have had a serious punch." she almost shivered.

I wanted to roll my eyes. No way a punch could tear someone's insides to pieces, it was obviously the chidori. But apparently no one saw the fight last night, which was a good thing. That meant people wouldn't be trying to investigate on Hideo. "He must have." I agreed anyway.

"But you know what the ninja was?" she asked as I began walking down the steps.

"What?"

"He was a rain ninja," she confirmed at the information I already knew. "a ninja from our own village…they must have been trying to fight that young man off, but lost."

"Or maybe the rain ninja turned on the village," I said as I walked towards her. "maybe the young man is the hero here."

"That is impossible." she shook her head. "our ninja have never betrayed their own village." she said as she looked down at her cat. "I don't know what happened, but I hope they catch that young man. I've made it far in my life, I don't want it to end just yet with a crazy kid running around…"

I sighed. "I hope they catch him too."

"Young man?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful around here." she said as I walked through the gate. She looked up at me, I was much taller than her. "The village isn't what it used to be."

"What do you mean?"

"It used to be real peaceful around here. But I don't know. Now, there seems like theres too many secrets. Like everyone has something to hide. Your new to these parts, right? I've never seen you in all my time living here."

"I am new." I confirmed.

"Watch your back. This world is getting more and more dangerous every time someone steps out their doors. There's way too many people sneaking around these days. You understand?" she said as her hand started to shake while she continued to pet her cat.

"I understand." I said analyzing what she had said. So, even some of the villagers are noticing a little sneaking around…

"Have you a fine day. Don't work too hard." she said informally as she turned and continued her walk. I watched her walk down the sidewalk slowly for a moment as she held her cat securely to her. When she had walked some distance, I turned and began walking in the opposite direction.

As I walked, I thought about what she had said. _Way too many people sneaking around these days._ so some of the villagers must be noticing now. Of course, none of them probably looked too much into it, in fear that they might find something out that they didn't want to. However, that was quite the opposite with me. It was my mission, yes, but even so I was still curious as to what people were _sneaking _about.

And not only that, I had a little girl and a teenager out there somewhere in trouble. I had no idea where to look and time was an issue. I so badly needed to get answers from Shoru, but I was in a tight spot. And what if he didn't even know anything? Then I had nothing to go by.

I just hoped they were both still alive.

Shaking that horrible thought out of my mind, I tired to stay positive. They wouldn't kill them, right? Kiyomi seemed like she had valuable information. Well…for me anyway. I had no idea about them. I didn't even know why they wanted to kill her.

But I couldn't wait and find out until after she was dead.

But what could I do? I had to wait for a opening. I didn't have the first clue as to where they could be…

"Hideo?" a feminine voice called. This caused me to lose my train of thought completely as I looked in the direction to where the voice was coming from. I saw a blond haired girl and automatically recognized her to be Mesma.

"Mesma." I said plainly. "I was on my way to the shop."

"Oh, well we can walk together. I was on my way too." she smiled. She walked up and we began walking together. "How was your night?" she asked trying to start small talk with me.

"It was fine." I lied. "very relaxing."

"Well that's good." she said cheerily. "Mine was a bit rough."

"Why is that?"

Mesma avoided eye contact at my question. She touched her bottom lip with her tongue slightly and grabbed her left elbow with her right. "I couldn't sleep." she said plainly.

"Sleep problems, huh?" I asked acting as if I bought her obvious lie. "how long has that been going on?"

"I think it really started happening when I moved here," Mesma said looking back at me. "This place just isn't…"

"Isn't what?"

"Isn't…home." she said looking away again. I raised my eyebrow slightly to her, but didn't say anything to her comment.

"I see."

"I'm originally from the hidden mist village." Mesma smiled. "its my home there."

"Interesting," I said as I walked. I remembered fighting Zabuza when I first became a genin. That was so long ago.

"You think so? I learned how to do a little fighting there. I even became a genin." Mesma smiled bigger.

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

"I had to," she said. "my mother died there. There were too many memories for me. So I came here."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said in the most sincere tone I could.

"Don't be." Mesma slapped her hand in the air. "she's in a better place."

"Yeah, I guess so." I said. For a few minutes we walked in silence. It was…awkward even. Finally I looked at her again and cleared my throat to fill up the silence. "so did you hear about what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" Mesma asked, her eyes full of curiously yet…secrets as well.

"Apparently ninja attacked. One of them was found in the ground, his insides were all torn up. A lot of people have been talking about it." I explained.

"Wow…no…I, erm, didn't hear about that." she said biting her lip and looking away again. She was lying. Completely obvious.

"Kiyomi is missing…" my eyebrows narrowed. "you didn't hear anything?"

"Missing?" Mesma faked a surprise emotion. "Oh my gosh…no. I didn't know that…"

"So is Rubia. I wonder why…" I trailed off. Mesma didn't speak for a good few seconds and she touched her index finger to her bottom lip. She walked in a different way now and her eyes wondered everywhere except to me. These were obvious signs that she was hiding something. "Mesma?"

"She probably pissed someone off." Mesma crossed her arms as she said angrily. "she's real good at that."

"What?" I asked unbelievably. "How can you say that?"

"You must not know her too well…" Mesma rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm sure she's fine. She's probably not even missing, she's just hiding somewhere because shes scared…"

"Why would she be scared?"

"Because shes scared of everything…" Mesma rolled her eyes again. "And Rubia…well, shes a kid. She probably got lost in the woods or something. She'll be back."

"I doubt that, Mesma." I looked at her angrily. "Their really missing. The police corps have been looking everywhere."

"Well obviously not," Mesma said as she stopped. "If they looked everywhere they would have found them."

"Why are you being so hateful?" I asked coldly. "I know you and Kiyomi have some weird relationship, but don't you think you should be considerate that a teenage girl and a child are in danger?"

"I feel bad for Rubia. Rubia is innocent." Mesma said simply. "But Kiyomi…you don't know her. And she knows way too many things…whatever happens to Kiyomi, will be way too good for her. She's not who you think she is."

"How bad could she possibly be?" I asked looking into Mesma's eyes. They were filled with dread and despise towards Kiyomi.

"She knows way too much. Too much that could ruin everything." Mesmas eyebrows lowered.

"Ruin what? What's everything?"

"Nothing." Mesma turned. "Let's go. We're late." she began walking away to the ramen shop that was only a few feet in front of us.


	8. Back at home

"WAHH!" A loud shriek screamed throughout the household. "Wahh! Mommy, help me!" the voice screamed again.

"I'm trying if you'd just be still!" a louder, more mature voice yelled back.

"He won't let go!" The small feminine voice screamed once more.

"Stop kicking me!"

"I can't help it!" Her small voice cried. "He's pulling too hard!"

"Mom?" Akiyo Uchiha followed the two screams into a bedroom, a bedroom which belonged to his younger brother who had been with them for a few months now. Akiyo poked his head into the bedroom to see his mother, Sakura Haruno-rather, Uchiha instead-his younger sister, Akira, and the new addition to the family, Onari.

And at the moment, Onari happened to have a fist full of Akira's magenta hair in his grasp. He yanked on it harshly, his face holding an adorable toothless grin.

"Akiyo, thank goodness your here…" Sakura said as she turned to face him. Her shoulder length pink hair was in a tangled mess and her expression was tired as her eyes met his. "Please help me get Akira's hair out of Onari's hand…he won't let go and I'm afraid to be too rough with him." Sakura was always very gentle with babies.

Akiyo nodded as he approached them. Onari was sitting down on Sakura's lap and Akira was on her knees, bent over with her hair fully in Onari's grasp. Akiyo grabbed Onari's wrist and grabbed a big wad of Akira's hair and began to pull them opposite of each other. Onari began to laugh and Akira began to cry.

"Your hurting me!" Akira screeched.

"Suck it up," Akiyo said flatly.

"Akiyo, be as gentle as possible." Sakura raised her brow.

"Onari," Akiyo got into Onari's face, his expression grew cold and dark. He them summoned his sharingan and looked directly into Onari's eyes. "Drop it." he ordered murderously.

Without hesitation, Onari dropped it. His once adorable smile vanished into an upset frown and tears followed by screams. Sakura sighed loudly and began to pat Onari on the back. Akira stood up happily now that she was free.

"I _hate_ it when you use the sharingan on him…" Sakura complained to Akiyo as she bounced her crying infant. "It scares him."

"It's the only thing that works," Akiyo said simply as he deactivated his sharingan, "and he's stubborn. It's the only way he listens."

"He's just a baby," Sakura shot back. "He doesn't know any better."

"I do what I have to do." Akiyo crossed his arms.

"He's going to be terrified of you, you know." Sakura raised her brow to him as Onari screamed his head off.

"Good, maybe I won't have to teach him to stay out of my room then." Akiyo smirked.

"Very funny," Sakura rolled her eyes as she stood up from her chair. "Akira, go get Onari's pacifier from the kitchen." she had washed it because it fell into Onari's baby food earlier.

"No!" Akira exclaimed loudly. "I don't like Onari, we should take him back to the doctors!"

"Don't say that! He's your baby brother! That's very mean of you to say." Sakura snapped at Akira.

"So what? Its not like he can understand it cause' hes stupid!" Akira shot back as she crossed her arms and began to pout.

"Akira Uchiha, if I hear one more word out of you, your going to your room!" Sakura hissed.

"All he does is pull my hair!"

"Well, stop putting your hair in his face!"

"Mom, I'll go get his pacifier." Akiyo volunteered just to stop the two from arguing.

Sakura sighed deeply. "Thank you, Akiyo, I really need some help. I swear, this parenting thing is _not_ meant for one person…I really wish your father was here. Things were ten times easier with him around." Sakura said sadly.

"He'll be back before we know it," Akiyo reassured. "Besides, I think your doing a great job, Mom."

Sakura smiled cheerfully as she walked over and kissed him on the forehead. Akiyo didn't particularly care for kisses, but he knew it made her happy especially since Sasuke would be gone for a while. So he just dealt with them and tried to help out as best he could while his father would be away.

"Thank you, that means a lot." She smiled. Onari was now screaming his heart out and Sakura began to bounce the screaming child again. She sighed and looked down at Akiyo. "Can you run and get the pacifier real quick?"

Akiyo nodded and left.

"Akira, hand me Onari's blue blanket," she said pointing to the baby crib as she sat down in the brown rocking chair next to it.

Akira stuck out her lip and crossed her arms. "I don't want a baby brother anymore."

"Akira, don't be difficult. Mommy's had a very rough day. I need you to help me with the baby." Sakura almost wanted to beg Akira to behave. She's very self centered at her age and only cares about her own wants. Not to mention she's always been a daddy's girl and didn't really listen to Sakura unless Sasuke told her to.

"I don't want to help with him," Akira pouted.

"Stop being a brat, Akira," Akiyo came back into the room with Onari's blue pacifier in his hand. "Hand Mom the blanket like she told you to. Dad would be disappointed if he found out that you weren't listening."

"But I don't want Onari anymore..." Akira turned to Akiyo and frowned.

"I didn't want you when you first came along, but I got you anyway. Now its your turn to deal with it. Now _go._" Akiyo said harshly. Not hesitating, Akira walked over to the baby crib and retrieved Onari's blanket. She handed it to Sakura then ran out of the room sobbing. Akiyo walked over and stuck the pacifier in Onari's mouth, which seemed to magically make him stop crying.

Sakura wrapped Onari up in his blanket and began to rock him. She looked up at Akiyo and sighed again. "I don't know why Akira has been acting like this…" she was obviously referring to Akira misbehaving more than normal lately. She always taunted Onari and cried when Onari would grab her hair or puke on her. And whenever Sakura rocked, fed, bathed, or did anything with Onari, she'd cry and cause a scene. Then she'd repeat over and over again how she didn't want Onari and that he was 'stupid.' then she'd lock herself in her room until she wanted to come out. Akira had always been a little rowdy, but its been worse lately.

"Its because she wants attention," Akiyo replied. "She used to get all sorts of attention from Dad. And ever since he's left, she's trying to get it from you. She's just misbehaving so someone will pay attention to her."

"You didn't do that when Akira was born," Sakura pointed out.

"I was always a quiet kid though. Although I do remember how sometimes I would get jealous but just not say anything. Akira is the exact opposite. She gets jealous and she wants the whole world to know it." Akiyo explained to Sakura as if he were a pro with children.

Sakura sighed. "I suppose so…where did you learn so much about child behavior, anyway?" she asked, quite impressed with his logic.

"I observe," Akiyo shrugged.

Sakura smiled. "I just want you to know that you're really helping me out here, sweetie. Ever since your father went on his mission-which wasn't even that long ago-I've been stressed to my limit. But with you here, you've really helped me manage Onari and Akira."

Akiyo smiled a little. "I know it's what Dad would want me to do."

Sakura nodded as she looked down at the now quiet baby. He looked back up at her with his onyx eyes. Sakura almost felt like she was looking into Sasuke's. She couldn't help but to smile.

"I wonder how he's doing," Sakura wondered outloud. "we haven't gotten a letter from him in a while."

"I'm sure he's busy."

"Well, of course he is," Sakura agreed. "I just hope he writes soon."

"He will when he gets the time." Akiyo stated. Sakura looked at her oldest son, pleased. He was turning into a very mature boy. He looked exactly like Itachi, yet was exactly like Sasuke in so many ways. This pleased her. For many years, she was often afraid he would be too much like his real father. She hadn't expressed that fear to Sasuke too much, but it was always in the back of her mind. Now that she saw what he was becoming, she wasn't scared. In fact, she was excited to see how he would do in the future.

She then heard a loud wail come from the hallway that brought her out of her thoughts. She instantly knew it was Akira crying from her room. She frowned. "She's bawling again."

"She's being overdramatic." Akiyo raised his eyebrow.

"Akiyo," Sakura sighed as she placed Onari in his crib. "can you go talk to her? I'm sure she would appreciate it. She's not happy with me at the moment, otherwise I would."

Akiyo wanted to groan, but he kept his cool. "Mom…" he exhaled.

"Please? I have to go make dinner anyway…I'd really appreciate it if you would do this for me. Just go comfort her."

After a few seconds of silent, Akiyo nodded and crossed his arms. "I suppose." he said coldly.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you," she then walked around him and made her way to the kitchen, where she was going to make them all ramen for dinner. She thought about inviting Naruto, but changed her mind. She was too stressed to deal with him this afternoon.

After she was one, Akiyo walked slowly to Akira's room and forced open the door. Akira was sitting cross legged on her bed, screaming with tears running down her face. She only cried like that when she wanted attention.

"Why are you crying?" Akiyo asked in the most sympathetic tone he could manage; not that it was that sympathetic.

"I don't like Onari!" she wailed.

Akiyo fought the urge to be mean to her. "Now tell me the _real_ reason you're crying." he said quietly.

Akira sat there for a moment. She stopped crying for the moment, and just stared at him. Then after what seemed like forever, she whined: "I miss Daddy…"

It was just as Akiyo expected. She missed him, and that was why she was so upset and acting like a heathen. He understood; he missed him too.

Akiyo sighed-not wanting to be a sissy-and walked over to Akira, sitting next to her. Without warning, Akira jumped on Akiyo and brought him into a tight embrace. If it were any other circumstance, he would have pushed her off. But now, he only leaned away slightly.

"I'm sorry you hate me, Akiyo…" Akira sobbed.

"I don't hate you, Akira. You're my sister…" he tried to comfort. "but I came to talk to you about Mom. Please be good to her. She's the only parent we have right now and she's having a hard time too."

"I know…but I'm so upset…"

"Think about how Mom feels when you cry," Akiyo said. "she gets upset too."

"I know…"

"Be good for her, okay? Help her out with Onari and be loveable to her." he said-not acknowledging the fact that he said _loveable_.

Akira looked up at him. "Okay…"

"And if you do that," Akiyo added. "Dad will be back before you know it."

**Hows that? I thought about giving you guys a chapter with whats going on back in the leaf village! Its not long, but its helping me get back into the story. Thoughts? Reviews?**


End file.
